star_wars_galactic_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
|species=Togruta |gender=Female |era= |affiliation=*Jedi Order Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic 501st Legion The rebellion |masters=Anakin Skywalker |apprentices= None|aliases = Snips (By Anakin Skywalker)|relatives = None|birthDate = 36 BBY|birthPlace = Shili|deathDate = 21 BBY (On Mortis, but resurrected)|eyes = Blue}} Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the Clone Wars, helped establish a network of rebels against the Galactic Empire. A Togruta female, Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned the young Tano to be the Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she joined at the Battle of Christophsis. Whereas Tano was eager to prove herself, Skywalker had a reputation for recklessness, and they had a rather difficult start as Master and apprentice. Yet, they worked together to rescue Rotta, the son of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and returned Rotta to his father, thus facilitating a crucial alliance between the Hutt Clan and the Galactic Republic. As a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, Tano found a mentor in Clone Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, with whom she and Skywalker collaborated to lead frontline campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In her first command position at the Battle of Ryloth, Tano disobeyed orders and lost her entire squadron of pilots, but she managed to rebound and helped secure a victory at Ryloth. Her assignments pitted her against a variety of opponents, from General Grievous and Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress to such bounty hunters as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Over time, she matured into a respected leader, contributing to key Republic victories like the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Mon Cala. She even died during a series of events on Mortis, but the Force wielder known as the Daughter sacrificed herself to bring Tano back to life. Tano gained much experience on and beyond the war front, leading a group of Jedi younglings to revolt against their Trandoshan captors, helping rescue a colony of Togruta from enslavement by the Zygerrian Slave Empire, and serving as an advisor to the Onderon rebels—with her close friend, Lux Bonteri, among them—as they liberated their world from the Confederacy. In a stark turn of events, Tano was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar and other homicides, and she escaped into the Coruscant underworld to clear her name. Though she formed an unlikely alliance with Asajj Ventress, she was detained by Republic forces and was consequently barred from the Jedi Order. Ultimately, Skywalker uncovered the true culprit, Tano's friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, and prevented his former apprentice from being convicted of sedition. Nevertheless, the ordeal dislodged Tano's faith in the Jedi. She refused the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order, instead departing in search of a new path. As the Galactic Empire came to power, Tano became an integral figure in a network of rebel cells that she assembled alongside Senator Bail Organa. Under the codename "Fulcrum", she provided intelligence to various insurgent factions, including one cell based on Lothal that was led by Hera Syndulla. Tano took a particular interest in Syndulla's rebels because one of their members, a former Jedi named Kanan Jarrus, had begun to train his own Padawan, Ezra Bridger. In addition, Tano's efforts against the Empire brought her into contact with Skywalker, who by then had become the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, as well as the Imperial Inquisitors known as the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. Biography Early life Thirty-three years before the Battle of Yavin, Ahsoka Tano was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon among her people on the planet Shili at the age of three and accepted into the Jedi Order. Like all Jedi of her era, she was then raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. At around the time the Clone Wars broke out, Ahsoka would be promoted to the rank of Padawan by the Jedi Order. The Clone Wars When she was 14, Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, having been granted the rank of Padawan, and she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Yoda did this to alleviate Skywalker's fear and inability to lose loved ones, as he believed that by becoming a teacher, Anakin would develop emotionally and understand that his excessive bonding to those he loved was unnecessary once Tano would be ready to go. However, in fact her choice to leave the order further made Anakin drift towards the dark side. Battle of Christophsis The Jedi Council finally sent Tano on her first mission on Christophsis, to aid the Republic forces and finally meet her new master, as well as pass on a message that masters Kenobi and Skywalker were needed on back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She eventually arrived on the planet moments later after the first wave of Separatist forces pulled back. It was first presumed that she would become Master Kenobi's new padawan learner, but she corrected that she was to become Anakin's. Meanwhile, the droid army set up a deflector shield that would block the artillery bombardment that earlier blocked their advancement. Skywalker and Ahsoka eventually set out a plan to infiltrate the enemy lines while Kenobi and his forced held off the enemy forces as long as they could. The two Jedi hid inside a box while the droid tanks moved around them. As they made their way to the source of the shield, Ahsoka tripped on a sensor antenna, accidentally activating a batch of retail droids. While Skywalker was occupied by the droids, Tano began to place charges around the generator. As she was planting charges, a battle droid sneaked up behind her, however Ahsoka noticed it and sliced it in half. The battle droid's body rolled over more sensors and activated additional retail droids. With her master pinned down by the horde, Ahsoka noticed a piece of wall behind him with a convenient hole just right where Skywalker was positioned. She used the Force to push the wall down, crushing the droids around her master. Meanwhile back in the city, Kenobi was captured by the Separatist General Whorm Loathsom. Planning to stall for time, Kenobi suggested that the two should sit down and discuss about Kenobi's surrender and the two sat down to drink tea. However, the general quickly got tired of this and saw through Kenobi's plan. Loathsom ordered Kenobi's forces to surrender, just as the shield blew up and Kenobi was able to take the Separatist general as hostage. The major battle on the planet had been victory for the Republic. When the battle was over, Skywalker noted how reckless his new Padawan was. As Ahsoka and Skywalker found themselves settled, Yoda wondered if having a Padawan would calm Skywalker's wild ways. Battle of Teth and rescuing Jabba's son After the Battle of Christophis, Skywalker and his new apprentice were dispatched to find and rescue Jabba's missing son Rotta, who was captured by Separatist forces and brought to planet Teth. The importance of succeeding in rescuing Rotta was critical that would ensure trade and shipping routs for the Republic through Hutt Space in the Outer Rim Territories. Once on Teth, it became clear that it was impossible to land at the B'omarr Monastery which forced the Republic forces to land below the monastery and climb the mountain with AT-TE walkers where the building was located. The climb proved to be a challange but the jedi and clones eventually made their way on top of the mountain. After securing the outer perimeter, they discovered a protocol droid caretaker called 4A-7 who revealed the location of the captured Hutt. Skywalker and Ahsoka went to look for him and had to go through few droids but eventually found the cell where the Hutt was located. Against all odds, Rotta turned out to be just a baby. Meanwhile 4A-7 recorded the Jedi's speech who was revealed to be the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress' servant. Ventress transmitted the recording to her master Count Dooku who gave the "evidence" to Jabba that the jedi were the ones behind the kidnappping. Dooku assured that he would sent his army to "rescue" Jabba's son. With the incoming droid army on their way and the little Huttlet sick, the Jedi had to look for another way out to bring the kidnapped Hutt back to Tatooine. On their way out, Ventress had arrived and eventually located the two and engaged them in battle. After a brief duel they managed go escape on a Can-cell to a nearby hangar where a ship was landed on, followed by their astromech droid R2-D2. Once on the other platform, they encountered 4A-7 once again. It, however, became obvious the droid was a spy when two battle droids came out of the ship. The jedi destroyed the droids and hijacked the ship. While on the escape, Master Kenobi and Republic reinforcements had arrived with Kenobi engaging in a duel with Ventress. Now on the ship, Skywalker and Ahsoka attempted to land on a Republic Star Destroyer, but the cruiser's hangar was destroyed, forcing the jedi to make their way to Tatooine on their own. As the two jumped into hyperspace, Ventress and Kenobi sensed their withdraw. Kenob knowing that Ventress had failed her mission and that her Master wouldn't be pleased by that, he managed to gain an upper hand over Ventress but she boarded a Vulture droid just in time before capture. Back with Skywalker and Ahsoka, they managed to find medicine for the Hutt which saved his life as they made their way back to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Continuation of the war During the next two years, Tano and her master achieved many things during the war including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves, saving her Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. She also engaged some of most deadly people in the galaxy, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. Tano had a brief brush with the dark side on Mortis after being infected with it by the Son and even died, but was resurrected by the Daughter. Tano formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon, Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as people outside the Order such as Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, to whom she developed a romantic attraction.